Concussed
by ryrissa1993
Summary: Hey, this is my 3rd Fanfic for 'The Night Shift' it is based off of 2X9 "Parenthood" What if Jordan was the one who got the head butt for the teenaged girl? Read & find out!


**The Night Shift:**

 **Fanfic 3: "Concussed"**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Hey all, I am back with a third fanfic for 'The Night Shift,' it is of course Jordan and TC. I'm not sure why, but I love seeing some Jordan being vulnerable, TC so gentle in her caretaking.**

 **Anyway, this one is based off of 2X9 "Parenthood"**

 **What if Jordan got the head butt instead of TC?**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 **I do not own the show, 'The Night Shift' or any of its characters'**

 **(Some scenes are taken from, 2X9)**

 _ **~Jordan's point of view~**_

 _"They're trying to kill me- stay back!"_

It was shouted through the doors. Topher and I took off running through the ER towards the source.

 _"We're here to help you. Please, just take it easy,"_

I watched as Topher tried to reason with the restless, agitated teen.

 _"No! They're trying to control my brain."_

The teen continued to shout and wave around the metal pan.

I do not know exactly what happened, but I ended up behind the girl, trying to restrain her.

 _"Ahh!"_

I let out a loud groan as pain spread through my face. She had head butted me; I know my nose is definitely broken as I am attempt to contain the blood from seeping through my clasped hands.

I am so focused on my pain, the shell shock of the blow that I didn't even realize Topher had needed a crash cart, he was shocking her by time I had re-entered reality; thankfully gaining a rhythm without assistance of my own.

" _Jordan, Jordan"_

 _"Yeah, Toph"_

 _"Let me look at you"_

 _"No, no, I'm good. I got it. What can I do to help? "_

 _"You can go with T and get checked."_

 _"I meant- "_

 _"I know, and I mean this, I got it here, I will get someone else if needed. Now, please, J."_

 _"Fine!"_

I grumbled knowing I sounded like a frustrated toddler.

 _"Come on, babe."_

I hear T say as he began guiding me out of the exam room.

We hadn't walked a few inches when my keens suddenly buckled beneath me.

 _"Woah! I gotcha, J, I gotcha. You probably have a concussion, baby."_

He murmured into my hair, cradled bridal style in his arms.

 _"T, I'sm …fine"_

 _"Yeah, and I am the best MMA fighter"_

 _ **~TC point of view~**_

I now have a gown on Jordan and am in the process of checking her for a concussion.

She looks so tiny and frail laid up on the gurney.

 _"Babe, can you sit up for me? I want to check your eyes again."_

She squinted when I put the light to her eyes, slightly turning her head away.

 _"You're experiencing dizziness, light sensitivity, are you feeling nauseous?"_

 _"Babe… I am two months pregnant, I have had morning sickness on and off between weird times, I am always nauseous."_

I can add irritable to that too, but I will keep that to myself.

 _"I know, sorry. What's your pain level?"_

 _"T, please, stop worrying, I am fine."_

 _"I am worried, Jordan. You got a head butt which resulted in a broken nose. I had to repositioning your nose, you passed out on me due to light headedness. You're also experiencing light sensitivity, so, no, you are not fine and no, I won't stop worrying."_

 _"Okay, okay, I'm sorry… It's an 8…"_

 _"Aw, Babe. Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have bothered you so much"_

 _"you're not bothering me, T. I love that you care so much. That you want to be here, you are here for me more this time around."_

 _"I told you it would be different this time, J."_

 _"I know, I just…"_

 _"Needed to see it. I get it, actions speak louder than words. My actions were not always the best way back when."_

 _"It's done, T. I still love you- never stopped, but it is nice to hear though."_

 _"Ahh"_

She groaned again, hands coming up to cradle her head.

 _"Shh, babe, it's okay… its okay…"_

I soothed her as best I could. The tears poured down her face, making my heart ache that I couldn't take her pain.

 _"Oh god, T, move!"_

 _"Why, what's wrong?"_

 _"I'm gonna be…."_

 _"here-"_

I got the basin under her chin just in time as her body shook in spasms.

 ** _~Jordan's point of view~_**

I felt more tears stream down my face, trying to catch my breath. TC was sat behind me still rubbing circles on my back.

 _"I'm so tired…T?..."_

 _"Yeah, baby?"_

 _"I am sorry I was a bitch, stubborn, it just hurts, it really hurts…"_

 _"I know, babe, I know, I can't give you any medicine right now."_

 _"Stay?"_

 _"I'm not going anywhere, okay? Get some sleep, I'll be right here."_

 _"I love you, T."_

 _"I love you, too"_

 _"Thank you for always taking care of me"_

I whispered as I drifted off into the sleep my body desperately craved. Peacefully, knowing that I have the greatest doctor in the ER watching over me and our baby.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Hey lovelies, I hope you enjoy this one shot of T &J as well as the others I have written. If you have yet to read them, feel free to take a look! **

**Thank you for taking the time to read and kindly leave a review!**

 **Until next post!**

 **~Ryrissa1993**


End file.
